


You were my faith, you were my life

by LackOfConstructiveCriticism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: :), Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is dating someone else, Gavin and Connor breaking up and shit, I hope you guys like this short story, I'M SORRY FOR KILLING OFF GAVIN, I'm into this ship too much, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Leave Comments, Suicide, Tina Chen is mentioned, and he won't get that from Gavin apparently, this is pretty common actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackOfConstructiveCriticism/pseuds/LackOfConstructiveCriticism
Summary: Gavin finally realizes how important Connor was to him. He doesn't move on.-----Two years.He took two years to realize he wanted him back.Now it was too late, Connor had already found someone else.Someone better.-----





	You were my faith, you were my life

_How could he have been so blind?_  
How could he have let Connor go?

  
Two years.  
He took two years to realize he wanted him back.  
Now it was too late, Connor had already found someone else.   
Someone better.

  
  
Two years he got wasted. What was he, Anderson?  
He gets drunk, have sex and went to sleep. Over and over again.  
Tina tells him to stop, and yet he doesn't listen. She stood by his side the whole time, so he was grateful for her.

  
But no amount of alcohol or pleasure could make him forget Connor.

  
  
Everyday he tells himself he doesn't miss the doe brown eyes, the smile that could melt his heart, the way he had a twinkle in his eyes when he felt particularly naughty, the way Connor would whisper Gavin's name during sex-  
He would then stop himself, and continued drinking.  
Connor wasn't his anymore.  
Connor belonged to someone else now. Someone he couldn't even bother to remember.  
His heart ached seeing the smile that used to only be directed towards him.  
Now far, far away from his reach.  
It was worse because it was all  _his fault_.

  
  
He lost Connor since that day.  
And he took so long to realize that.  
If Gavin realized sooner(rather than two years), could he stand a chance to win his heart back?  
He was such an asshole, and Connor would never forgive him.  
Not even in death.

  
  
He had already texted Tina about it.  
Told her to enjoy life without him.  
Told her how he hoped Tina would someday find happiness, and how he was sorry that he wouldn't be there to see it.

  
  
He sucked in a breath.  
He never thought he'd kill himself.  
He always thought he would die from a stab wound or a gunshot.   
Definitely not in his living room, with a rope hanging from the ceiling.  
Honestly, he wondered how he never reached this conclusion before.

  
  
The noose was intimidating, yet welcoming.  
He found himself running his hands along the side of the crudely made noose.  
He wondered if Connor would ever think about him.  
Probably not.

  
  
It saddened him to leave Tina alone, after she had been there with him through thick and thin.  
He hoped that in another world, they could be friends again.

  
  
He put his head through the noose and kicked off the chair.

  
  
Long live Gavin "The Heartbreaker" Reed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. This is actually my first time posting a fanfic. I just thought this one was pretty good, so I decided to post it. Keep in mind that my works are terrible and if I choose to post other ones, they would not be the same as this.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
